(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push car, and more particularly to a push car suitable for carrying both baby and goods.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typical strollers are suitable for carrying babies only and are not suitable for carrying goods; and on the contrary, typical barrows are suitable for carrying goods only and are not suitable for carrying babies.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional strollers and barrows.